The New Girl
by wishing for a myracle
Summary: a new girl moves to forks, but she is like no other. she knows the cullen's secret! how does she know? read to find out. im awful at summaries, but r&r anyways. hope you like it! OC
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

**I was really hesitant to put this story up; I don't normally write stories like this, and I don't often read them either, but I thought about this one, and seeing as I am a slave to my imagination, I had no choice but to write it down. I really hope it doesn't suck. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Wishing For A Myracle**

**P.S. this story takes place after the events of eclipse, but all of the Cullen's are still in high school.**

Disclaimer: darling, if I owned twilight, I wouldn't be sitting here writing a fanfiction, now would I? No! I would be sitting with Edward in the meadow…

**The New Girl.**

BPOV:

"Hey Edward," I said as I put my tray of food down on the table.

"Hello, Bella," he replied.

"Have you met the new girl yet? She's in my last period class, journalism."

"The one class we don't have together this year…no, I haven't met her, but I've heard that she is nice.

"Very. She's pretty too. We're partners for our next project. She has lunch this period and biology with us after that.  
"Hmm, yes well, she's all anyone has been thinking about all day, her names Blair, she's pretty…blah, blah, blah! I wish people would think about more interesting things…"

"Look on the bright side, maybe Mike would bother her instead of me from now on!"

"No, no, he's still thinking about you…"

"Can't blame a girl for dreaming…"

Emmett nudged his brother. "Is she scared of us yet?" he asked.

EPOV

I scanned the room for Blair, and found her sitting with some of Bella's older friends, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren. She _was_ pretty. She had long pitch-black hair, and blue eyes. She was tan, but it looked a little fake to my over-sensitive eyes. She looked up and our eyes met. I immediately caught on to her thoughts.

_Shit, this could be a problem. I didn't know that there were vampires here… _she looked down and smiled at Angela. The rest of her thoughts were about what everyone in the group was saying. I spent the rest of the lunch listening to their conversation.

"So, why did you move here?" I heard Mike ask.

"I live with my Brother. He got a job offer down by Port Angeles." Blair responded. I could tell she was lying, just not why.

"Do you like it here?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, but the water tastes funny…" she replied. Everyone laughed.

Alice nudged me. _You seem worried. Is everything okay? _I didn't respond. _Is it Jasper? _I shook my head. _…the new girl?_ I nodded.

Bella noticed the silent exchange. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing love," I lied. She didn't seem to believe me.

Alice and I got up to throw out our trays. At the garbage can I said to Alice two simple words. Two words that could cause our world to turn upside down; "She knows."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

EPOV

Bella and I sat down in our usual seats in biology. Blair was the last one to class and she sat down at the only available seat, right behind me. She walked past me and I caught the scent of her perfume, but not the scent of her blood. That was odd. Usually perfume can't cover that up… I didn't have much more time to ponder it, because Bella and Blair immediately started a conversation.

"Hello, Blair," Bella said, always friendly.

"Hello…"

"Bella," my love reminded Blair.

"I'm sorry. I'm normally good with names, but I met so many new people today…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hello," I said to Blair, "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Oh, hello. I'm Blair."

The teacher walked up to the front of the classroom to begin his lesson. I ignored him and spent the class trying to read Blair's mind, trying to figure out how she knows about what I am. Most of her thoughts were about the lesson, or wishing she could go home. She only thought about me once. _It's so obvious! How can people not see them for what they are? Are we all really that ignorant? I think I have to be extra careful around him…he really doesn't seem to like me, plus I was told that most vampires have extraordinary gifts. The last thing I need is for him to figure me out before I can get the hell out of here… _The teacher called on her then, interrupting her train of thought. The rest of her thoughts were on the lesson for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, I stayed back.

"Blair?" I said. She looked up. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked, looking nervous.

"I think you know. Meet me and my family in the parking lot, by my car. It's a silver Volvo, kinda hard to miss," I said and walked out, Bella in tow.

"What was that all about?" she asked in front of our next class.

"She knows."

Bella didn't ask anymore questions.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

BLPOV

I looked up at the clock above the door and sighed. I only had five more minutes until I was supposed to meet the Cullen's. They were probably going to kill me…

Those five minutes passed all too soon. The bell rang. I put my hair up into a loose ponytail and grabbed my necklace. It was a choker. The charm was the Japanese symbol for invisibility. I wish I was invisible right now. I gathered my books and headed towards the parking lot.

They were already there, waiting for me. The human, Bella, was looking very confused, but the rest of them looked kinda pissed…

"Hi Blair," Bella greeted me.

I tried to smile back, but I doubt it looked too convincing. We stood there in silence for a moment, Bella was starring at Edward, and everyone else was starring at me. I just stood there awkwardly and fiddled with my necklace.

"Look," I said breaking the silence, "I need to get home, can we make this fast?"

"How do you know about us?" the big, buff one asked.

EPOV

I listened to the girl's thoughts. She just seemed really scared. I then listed for her heartbeat, knowing it would be racing. _Silence._ Realization spread through me. She had no heartbeat. THAT'S how she knew about us…she is one of us. How did I not notice this earlier!?!

"Your one of us. That's how you know about us." I stated in shock.

BLPOV

"Yeah. Look, I didn't know you guys were here. I'm sorry, but I can't leave. I don't have anyplace else to go." I said, upset that I had been discovered so quickly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Edward said, "But not here. Follow us back to our place?"

I sighed. "Fine."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Well guys, I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review! It really helps knowing what I could do to make my work better, and don't be afraid to PM me! I don't bite! I promise! Till next time,**

**Wishing For a Myracle**

**P.S. I want AT LEAST five reviews before I will update, so please, please, please click the magical little button and review cause you love me!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, darlings! Sorry I haven't been on for so long. I've been so busy lately, with the play and all of my schoolwork. The only reason this is posted right now is because I've been sick and stayed out of school. Well I hope you enjoy this!**

**BLPOV**

The Cullen's had a _very_ nice home, but I wasn't looking at the architect, I was looking for the quickest way out of the house, in case I needed to get out of there in a hurry. I doubted I could outrun them, but I would sure as hell try.

The Cullen's had finally introduced themselves, and Carlisle gestured for me to sit in one of the big over-stuffed armchairs. I did so, not wanting to seem rude.

"Okay, first, why don't you explain why you are here," Carlisle said.

I sighed, not really wanting them to know. I guess I hesitated for too long, because Emmett gave me an evil look. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, I guess. Just begin from the beginning," Esme said.

I sighed, "I don't see how my life story is any of your business…" I said. Edward growled. "Okay, Okay. My father was cheating on my mother, when he _was_ home, he would beat us both. My mom was an alcoholic and on drugs. When she was working, she would spend her money on booze and drugs instead of food and paying the bills. She couldn't hold a job for long. Eventually, we even got kicked out of our apartment. I still had a job and a car; I would pretty much live there for a while. My mom just left me. I haven't seen her in a while. I decided I would start over as soon as I got enough money to pay for a plane ticket. I decided to go to Italy, where I bumped into none other than Aro Volturi. The Volturi had apparently been keeping tabs on me. They were waiting to change me, thinking that I would be extraordinary. They had me stay with them for a while, to get used to being dead. They then told me that I should go and try to be around people, and that Forks would be the perfect place for me. They hooked me up with some cash, and now I am here, in your house telling you my life story. Anything else you want to know, or is what I told you sufficient? I guess your going to make me leave now, huh? The last thing you guys need is another vampire in you territory, right?"

"We aren't going to make you leave, not if you can control yourself. You see, we don't drink human blood-"Carlisle said.

"We're _vegetarians!_" Emmett interrupted. Carlisle sighed.

"What do you use to sustain yourselves?" I asked.

"Animals. We are morally opposed to drinking human blood. Also, there is a werewolf tribe near here. They are the only other beings that can harm us. They don't like us and we don't like them, but we have a treaty. If a single human is bitten here, they can come after us. It doesn't matter if we were the one's that did it."

"Well," I said, "If your vegetarians, I'm a vegan. I don't drink blood. I'm completely immune to it. Interestingly enough, I can sustain myself off of human food… No one knows how, Aro said it's almost like I'm only half vampire…"

"Interesting…" Carlisle mused. "Do you have any special talents; abilities?"

I thought for a minute, not sure whether I should lie or not  
"If you lie, I will know, so don't try anything," Edward warned me.

"Why, I don't know what your talking about." was my response.

"Bullshit."

"Edward, watch your language," Carlisle scolded him, "By special abilities, I mean, something odd you can do, like a power. For example, Alice can see the future, Jasper has empathy, and Edward can read peoples minds."

I knew it! "Non that I know of," I lied.

"She's lying," Edward mumbled.

"Blair, you can trust us," Carlisle prompted.

"Can I? I'm not so sure. I think if the girl wasn't there and there were no witnesses, I would have gotten my ass beat at the parking lot."

"We only want to help you, but we can't help if you can't learn to trust us." Carlisle said. I didn't respond. "Where are you living?"

I sighed. "In my car, for now. Until I can find someplace better."

"Bella," Alice said. The phone rang and Edward ran to get it. Alice and Jasper got up to leave.

"We're going to go upstairs," Jasper said.

"Us too," said Rose. They all went upstairs, leaving me with only Carlisle and Esme.

"Why doesn't she just stay with us?" Esme asked.

"She could if she'd like to."

They both stared at me expectantly. "I don't know that that is such a good idea. I do need to eat food, like human food, and I really don't want to be a burden an-"

"Where else would you stay?" Carlisle interrupted me. I opened my mouth to respond, and then closed it realizing I didn't have anything to say. I had no money, no house, no one to turn to, and no one to trust.

"I couldn't possibly. I-I'll pay rent then." I said, hoping that I could somehow come up with enough money to do just that.

"Money really isn't an issue with us, seeing as our daughter has the uncanny ability to predict trends in the stock market" Carlisle said, smiling.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" I asked

"You would only have to do one thing," he said. I knew there would be a catch.

"Anything."

"All you have to do is tell us what your power is."

Edward walked into the room and sat down in between his mother and his father on the couch.

**EPOV**

I walked into the room, and sat down between my mother and my father on the couch, my eyes never leaving Blair.

"Fine," she agreed.

I looked at my father, confused.

_We agreed to let her live with us. She has no where else to go, and besides, if she does anything, we can take her. All she has to do is tell us what her power is._

I looked back over at Blair, just as she completely disappeared from sight.

"Blair?" Carlisle called.

"Yes?" She responded, her voice coming from the spot where we all saw her last. She reappeared, having not moved an inch.

"Interesting," said Carlisle, "Very interesting."

"How do we know that we can trust her? She was sent here by the Volturi after all," I asked.

"I think she deserves a chance," was Esme's response. She smiled at Blair, who smiled back.

"We'll get your room ready for you then, Blair," Carlisle said, "Welcome to the coven."

**I hoped you liked this chapter! There is plenty more to come, but only if I get AT LEAST 10 reviews!!!! Also, your ideas and tips are very helpful, so you can PM me with them or put them into a review. Thank you very much for reading.**

**-Wishing For A Myracle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been so busy! The only reason I'm writing now is because I'm sick. Well anyhow, I don't know that I'm going to have enough inspiration to continue this story if I don't get reviews...you guys might want to review more. I also get writer's block every 2 1/2 seconds, so if you have an idea or something you want to see in the story, put it in your review or PM it to me, I'd love to hear it.**

**Disclaimer: hmm, I don't know if I have been putting these...oh well. I'll do one now. Ahem! I, despite my efforts, still do not own twilight or any of the recognizable characters. I own only this plot and my original character, Blair. I am making no money because of this story. I do this only because I am a slave to my imagination. Please don't sue me.**

**Now, without further adieu, I proudly present:**

The New Girl

By: Wishing For A Myracle

**BLPOV:**

"Welcome to the coven," said Carlisle.

"Why don't you go and get your things?" I nodded, and walked out their door and out to my car, returning not one minute later with two boxes full of things."Done," I said.  
"Oh, I guess I will show you to your new room," Carlisle said, standing. He walked up the stairs, me following close behind him. He stopped and turned to me, "This," he said, "was our guest room, but we don't get many guests, so you can have this room." He opened the door.

The room was large, and one wall was completely made of glass. There was a small sofa, a stereo, a dresser, a large walk-in closet, a desk, a very full book shelf, and a very, very large flat screen TV.

"Oh, this is so nice! Are you sure you don't need this room for anything, I really don't want to be a bur-"

Carlisle rolled his eyes and walked out, leaving me to unpack in peace. I had very few things. Some clothes (that didn't even come close to filling the closet half-way), two pairs of shoes (one of which was on my feet) a guitar, a few books, my laptop, and my cell phone (both of those were presents from Aro).

I finished packing just in time to see Alice walk into my room, into my closet, and then scream. I ran to her to see what was wrong, only to find her on the floor pretending to die.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Y-y-y-you poor thing!!" she screamed pointing to the closet. "Is that all or the clothes you own?!"

"Umm yes?"

She stood up, dusted herself off and grabbed my by the wrist, pulling me down the stairs and into the living room. "This poor girl had been deprived of clothes, I am bringing her to the mall to see if I can't save her," she said and with that she dragged me out the door. I'm not sure, but I thought I hear jasper say something like "good luck…"

Rosalie ran to catch up to us. "I want to come!" she said happily.

Alice smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Five hours and twenty bags of clothes later, I walked upstairs to my room.

Alice decided that she was going to help me organize my closet by season, color, and type. Needless to say that it took a few hours… Then we worked with all the make-up Rose had bought for me without me noticing. She had even bought me more of the tanning lotion I had been using so people wouldn't catch on to the whole I'm-a-vampire thing. They thought it was a great idea. The whole time I felt like one of those little Barbie doll things that little girls play with.

I was eventually saved by Bella, who asked me if I wanted to eat with her. I gladly said yes and went downstairs with her. She made us pasta and meatballs. We ate without much conversation. Mostly small talk; she explained that as long as I lived there, Alice and Rose were going to take me shopping…a lot.

After we finished eating, I helped her with the dishes. I washed and she dried. She went upstairs to go to sleep, but I stayed downstairs starring at the piano and thinking. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Edward come up behind me, so I jumped when he whispered "Do you play?"

I nodded. "Yes. I don't know many songs, I mostly write them."

"As long as you don't break it, you can play it, just not right now, Bella's asleep."

"Are you two married?" I asked. I know that Alice and Jasper are, Rose and Emmett are, and Esme and Carlisle are, Alice, Rose, and I talked about it over lunch. I just didn't know much about Edward and Bella.

"No, but we will be soon."

"Is she going to stay human?"

"No. If things went her way, she'd be a vampire by now. We agreed to wait until we were married. She lives here all the time now. She spends some nights at her father's, but not many," he said.

We sat in silence for a minute. "So, do you like it here?" he asked.

"I haven't been here very long, so I really don't know. You are all so kind. And your sisters are certainly interesting…"

"That they are." He agreed, "But just wait until you really get to know Emmett. We have some pretty weird rules here, like 'no stealing nukes, holding the world hostage, and demanding a ransom that is to be paid in purple pez dispensers.' Rules like that were made because of Emmett."

"Has he really tried that?"

"Twice…" Edward sighed. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs, Bella is sure to be worrying about where I am." He got up and walked up the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

APOV:

I was talking to Jasper when it happened. Our bedroom faded away and was replaced with a beach. I was having a vision. The beach was the one beach that is neither vampire nor werewolf territory, no mans land. I saw Blair walk onto the beach and sit on a small log that was close enough to the water that her bare feet were getting wet. She was drawing a picture of the moon's refection in the water when she heard a noise and went invisible. Then I saw them, the werewolves. They were dangerously close to where she was sitting.

"I smell leech," Jake said, angry

"If a vampire is here than there is nothing we can do. You know this is no mans land," said quill, the only other werewolf with Jake.

"I don't recognize it's sent. And it's close; hiding. Who's going to stop us if we kill it?"

"Sam and the other leeches will! This isn't a good idea!"

"Just help me find it," Jake said, walking closer to where Blair was sitting, frozen with fear and invisible.

The vision ended. Jasper was holding me, looking at me worriedly.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tee hee! Sorry about the cliffy, but I just couldn't help myself. Then again, I'm not sorry. Maybe this will help convince you meanie-faces to review more! Well, I hope you liked it, and if you want to read more, you have to click that magical little button that says review, because it will make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and it will give me inspiration. Love ya all!**

**-Wishing For A Myracle **


End file.
